


Rise Up

by bishopsknifepatrick



Series: song snippets [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I love this series honestly, Joe is me with sunsets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: Joe finally reveals his feelings towards the hiatus.





	Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Rise Up by Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> if you're like me and tend to overthink things, this is really the sequel to the prequel of the original in this series. That's a lot to think about.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this.

“Come on, Andy,” Joe said tugging at Andy’s sleeve and pulling him through the door that opened up to empty rooftop. 

“Why are we up here?” Andy asked, puzzled. 

“The sunrise, Andy, the sunrise,” Joe excitedly said, a smile across his face. 

“I never thought of you as a ‘the sky is so pretty’ kind of person,” Andy said, giggling at Joe. 

“How long have we known each other? 14 years? Or have we just met?” Joe said, a smirk on his face. “Now, sit down.” Kneeling closer to the cement, both men sat right next to each other, barely an inch between them. They were quiet for a second before Joe kept talking, “14 years is a long time, y’know? I mean, just look at the things we've accomplished.”

“I know, it's been a long time,” the sun was slowly rising out of the horizon, giving a orange glow to the objects in it’s path, that included Andy and Joe.

“We started out as one of those tiny little abandoned buildings that you can just see off in the distance, now we're practically one of these huge apartment buildings in the centre of town, like the one were sitting on right now.”

“Fun, but also not so fun fact: taller buildings do sway,” Andy said.

“Like people. Like us,” Joe continued, avoiding any eye contact, his smile replaced with an emotionless face. “When we decided to go on a hiatus, it felt like walking through a door that was actually more like a window from a very tall building,” he admitted nervously, staring at the ground in front of them, instead of the sky like he once was. “There was just...a drop.”

“You did?” 

“Yeah, because at that point, I kinda thought we would just keep looking up to higher floors, but instead, we faded into the darkness. I felt like I had just lost my family.”

Andy didn't say much. It was almost more comforting that way. He was just there to listen and that’s all Joe needed.

“I didn't think we would ever come back. I wasn't even sure I wanted to.”

These were words Joe had never told anyone. Until now. He felt like he needed to. Like he owed an explanation, his side of their story. Especially to Andy. 

“But, at the same time, I know this was not a mistake. Since we've been back, I feel like we just keep getting better. Like who cares if people hate on our music, there’s people out there that actually want us around,” Joe said, his lighthearted smile returning to his face. “I feel happy again. I wouldn't trade this for anything else you could possibly think of. This is everything to me.”

Andy wrapped his arm around Joe’s shoulders, “We're back now.”

Joe rested his head on Andy’s shoulder, “I'm glad we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> We never get to see Joe's emotions a lot, especially towards things like the hiatus, so I wanted to get that in here.


End file.
